poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Jak and Dexter on a Mission to save Keira
A man is carrying a Girl Keira: Let me go! What you want from me? Let me go! Then a boy appeared and he saw Keira Jak: Keira! I'm coming! Then he saw Heartless Jak: What are they? Whisper: It's the Heartless! Look out! They are saving him Gumdramon: We'll take care of them! Go! Hurry! Jak: Thanks! He ran off and our Heroes is fighting them and they did it Jak: Wow. Thank you for helping me. My skill is no match from them. Gumdramon: Hey, those guys are bad news. I'm Gumdramon. This is Shoutmon, Damemon, Whisper, USApyon, Jibanyan, Komasan and Komajiro. Robin: My name is Nico Robin. This is Brook, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Sanji and Zoro. Jak: I'm Jak. Whisper: So did you find friend? Jak: Keira? No. But I have to rescue her! Can you help us? Gumdramon: Sure, Jak. Let's go! Jak: They went to the Dock. Let's go! They went to the Dock and they were too late Jak: Great! We're too late! Damemon: Huh? Jak: Those Pirates took my friend from that ship. And they set sail. We cannot about to find them. ?????: Look like we use this Ship! Beside, I don't want those guys to take you're friend away. He jump to the Ship Jak: Dexter! That is Stealing! I know we're gonna save her. But we can't steal that Ship. Dexter: I know. But we will return this after we get Keira back. Cause that's what a Pirate do. Gumdramon: A Pirate?! Dexter: I'm Dex. That's my name. Jak: (Sigh) Fine. We have to take this ship to rescue Keira. From those irate! After we came from that island. You wonder off for nothing! Just don't get lost. Dexter: Don't worry, Jak. I won't. Shoutmon: So come on, Dexter. Let us join you! Jak: They are helping me to find Keira from those Pirates Dexter: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! They hop aboard Jak: Thanks, Dexter. Dexter: No Problem. Gumdramon: I'm Gumdramon. This is Shoutmon, Damemon, Whisper, Komasan, Komajiro, Jibanyan and USApyon. Jak: They help me from those Creatures. Dexter: Alright! Welcome to the team! Jak: Alright! We'll set sail to save Keira! Dexter: Great! Let's hurry! Whisper: Gumdramon? Do you want to become a Pirate? Gumdramon: Of course not! Dexter: So. How did you met him? Gumdramon: A while ago, of course. Dexter: I think my luck has started to change. Meanwhile Keira: You have to release. You have that Medallium; I am not value to you. Ruskin: If you want to know about the Medallium. This one is the Aztec Gold. One of eight hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Keira: I don't believe that story. Ruskin: That's exactly what I thought. Buried on Island of Dead what cannot be found 'cept for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the good. And we took em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and critters 'em away on stick and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize... the drink would not satisfied and food turned to ash in our mouths. We are cursed men. Compelled by greed, we were, but now... we are consumed by it. Keira: That's very bad from you. And so that why you're alive. Is because of the curse you have. Ruskin: There is one way we can be our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec Gold must be gathered and restored to the stone chest. And the blood of every soil who touch a piece o' the treasure must be repaid. And Nami! For ten years we've searched every grand line of these waters, every town and village- preying on sailors and settler's alike! Eight hundred and eighty-one pieces we found, but despaired of ever finding the last. All those years, you been safe in your bed, readin' your pirate Stories, drawing a map, dreaming of drawing a map of the entire world- we've endured torments worse than death itself! But now, thanks to ye, we have the final piece- at last. When this Medallium is restored to the chest, we'll be free to roam the seas as men. No longer will we be ghosts! Keira: So.... and the Blood that's to be repaid? Ruskin: That's why there's no sense to be killing ye...yet. Keira: (Gasp) You want from my Vein! She gonna leave the Ship, but she's surrounded by Pirates Ruskin: Ye see, the moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not amount the Living', and so we cannot die. But neither are we dead. I've suffered too long! You'd best start believin' in ghost stories, Keira. For, you see, tonight- you're in one! He drink Wine Back to our Heroes Jak: I don't know how can we find them? Dexter: I think they are heading to Isla De Muerta. Komasan: Island De Muerta? What's that, Zura? Dexter: Isla De Muerta is an Island. And holds treasure- Aztec Gold. That was hidden on Isla De Muerta. And then went they touch the Gold. They will be Curse. Shoutmon: So these guys are after the Treasure. Jak: The Treasure is his now. So's the curse upon it. I've no desire for such treacherous spoils. But we will have them what's ours- the Eco. They made it to that island Jak: Me and Dexter will rescue Keira and find those Curse Pirates. And you all have to stay here til we get back. Shoutmon n Hey! What about us? Dexter: Well, you all have to guard the Ship til we get back. It's what we do for our ship. Gumdramon: Okay... Jak: Will be back soon! Let's go! They ran off Hours later Shoutmon: I think he was just trying to fast-talk us.. USApyon: And you fell for it, Dani? Komajiro: What's keeping them so long? And they sure are taking their time... Damemon: If DemiDevimon hanging around, there must be Heartless here, too. And Jak and Daxter aren't used to fighting Heartless... Let's go see. Meanwhile Jak and Dexter found them hiding Ruskin: Every last piece that went astray we have returned, save for this! And now the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! Back to our Heroes They are going to find Jak and Dexter and they found Jak and Keira running. Keira: It's them! They saw Cursed Pirates coming Gumdramon: We will hold them off! Give us a sign when the ships ready to sail! Jak: Sure! We'll light the flare! They ran off, they are fighting the Pirates and they saw the Smoke Shoutmon: The Signal! Come on! They ran to the Ship Gumdramon: Everyone is here! Wait, where's Dexter? Jak: Oh! You see this... Flashback has started Ruskin: And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! Back to Jak and Dexter Jak: Oh No! They're gonna hurt Keira! We have to save her! Dexter: Don't worry! I have a plan. Jak: What's gonna be, Dexter? Dexter: I'll distract them, while you save her. Jak: What!? Dexter! They will gotta captured you! Dexter Look! I can do this, so I handle this on my own. Alright. Jak Fine. Dexter: Great! He left Back to Ruskin He cut Keira's hand and put the Medallion on her hand Ruskin: Begun by Blood... by blood undone. He put the Medallion on the Gold and nothing happen Ruskin: You! Girl! Was your father Dames!? Keira: He wasn't my father. He push her away Man: What's going on? Man: I thought her Father was Dames! Barbosa: Who brought this girl to us? A medallion has dropped, and Keira grab it, then Jak grab her Jak; Let's go! They are escaping Ruskin: You there! They saw the Medallion Ruskin: The Medallion! After them, you fool! Flashback has ended All: What! Jak: I have no choice. So I have to let him do it. But don't worry, he can take care of himself. So let's get back to town.